Communications (Phan)
by meowimhannah
Summary: (Phan AU) Dan takes interest in the new shy boy across campus...


**I sorta based this on the MV for Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me :)  
**

* * *

**Communications**

Sitting in his university room studying was not something Dan thought he'd be doing on his Saturday night. Normally he would be out with his mates, but as exams week was coming up, he was slowly going a little overboard with all the exam revision he had left to the last weekend before.  
Looking over at his window, which was opposite another part of the campus, he noticed the boy whose room was facing his. This boy was to blame for all the last-minute revising. Dan was entranced by him, the boy was new and hadn't talked to anyone. If you didn't count the teachers.  
He was always seen with his nose in a book, or earphones in and staring out the window. But tonight, he was doing the same as Dan, revising. Dan had tried everything to get his attention, but nothing worked. The boy was too up-in-the-clouds to notice him.

Dan sighed as he pushed his revision papers away, leaning back in his chair slightly and stretching. He picked up his iPod and placed it in the dock, turning it on and putting it on shuffle. 'Time Is Running Out' began to play, making Dan smile, it had been a while since he last heard that.  
Dan began to sing and dance around his small uni room, his roommates were out so he didn't really care how loud he was being. But what he didn't think of, was the window situation. And there, across the campus, was an ebony-haired blue-eyed boy distracted by his work, and watching Dan madly dancing around the room. He laughed, wondering if the other had realized he was watching.

Dan turned around as the chorus went on. He faced the window, looking out of it. He stopped as he noticed a pair of eyes staring back at him. He blushed when he recognized who they belonged to. He shuffled over to his iPod and paused it before rubbing his neck awkwardly. The boy waved at him and smiled, Dan copied, his cheeks still scarlet.

Dan saw the blank piece of paper and marker on his desk, walking over he grabbed it and began writing, feeling the boy's gaze on him the whole time.  
He held it up for the boy to see.

'_Sorry about that... I'm Dan._'

'_Don't worry, it was quite fun to watch... I'm Phil._'

Dan laughed, flipping the paper over and writing again: '_Exam revision got too much, a bit of Muse normally gets me through it._'

'_You like Muse as well?_'

Dan quickly grabbed another sheet: '_Yes! They're my favourite band!_ _Can I get your phone number? I need to use this paper...'  
_They exchanged numbers, and waved goodbye before closing the curtains, flashing one more smile at each other.

xxx

This became a little 'thing' they did, every night or every chance they got, they would communicate through their windows. On plain paper notebooks, on several occasions they would give up and just text. Dan longed to phone him, but the boy, even though he _was _communicating, the boy wouldn't speak. If it was to a teacher, it was merely a whisper. Barely inaudible.  
After a while, Dan started to fall a little bit in love with him. Phil was very good-looking. His eyes were a bright blue, and when Dan looked at them, he would feel himself get lost in them. Phil was beautiful.

A week later, on the Saturday, Dan was sat on his bed with his face buried in his hands. His girl friend had bugged him all week about going to prom. He didn't know why she didn't just break up with him, it was obvious she didn't actually like him. _Couldn't she understand that he didn't want to go to prom?_ If he agreed to go, she probably wouldn't spend any time with him anyway.  
He sighed, hearing his phone vibrate. He picked it up, a text from her was displayed on the screen. He threw it back behind him, making it landing on the pillow. He heard it go off again. He sighed again, this time heavier, and turned around. He look over, and saw Phil's name on the screen. He smiled slightly.

'_Look out the window. x'_

Dan did as he was told, and there was Phil looking through his. He was holding up a piece of paper, '_What's_ wrong?'  
'_Girl trouble._'_  
_Phil frowned, and shrugged awkwardly.,  
'_Sorry about that, I heard you had an argument._'  
'_You heard?_'  
'_Yeah. One of her friends was discussing it with someone. Are you alright?_'  
Dan shrugged, before lifting up his phone and waving it at Phil, this was their signal to move to texting.  
'_I suppose. It was about prom. I don't really want to go._ x'  
'_Oh, right. I'm not going prom either. x_'  
'_I thought I was the only one! x_'  
'_I'd better go, I have more revision ._. although before I go, I heard your singing in music, you have a great voice :] x_'  
'_I know... thank you! ;) Have fun revising :P x_'

Dan placed his phone on his bedside table, before getting up and closing the curtains again. He climbed back in to bed, pulling the duvet over his shoulders.

xxx

An hour or two later, he heard his phone vibrate.  
Phil: '_Are you awake...?'  
_Dan quickly put his phone down, rubbing his eyes, before picking it up and replying: _'__Well now I am :P __x'  
_'_Sorry...I can't sleep. I thought you might still be awake. x_'  
'_It's fine, why can't you sleep? x_'  
'_I dunno, I just can't -_-_ _x_'  
'_Answer you__r phone then :] x'  
_'_Dan..._'  
'_Just answer it! You don't have to say anything! x_'

The phone began to ring, and Phil answered it straight away, humming a little when he did.  
"I heard you liked my voice. How about I sing for you? Maybe you'll sleep?" Dan suggested, closing his eyes.  
Phil hummed silently in response. Dan began to quietly sing 'Alone Together', only getting up to the chorus before he heard Phil's gentle snores. He smiled to himself before whispering a good night and hanging up, putting his phone back on the table, he went back to sleep. His thoughts consisting of Phil.

xxx

It was soon prom night, and Dan was sorting his tie and jacket out. He had had enough of his girl friend's whining and decided to go. Thinking if she didn't speak to him, he could just leave and return to his room.  
He stared at himself in the mirror, dusting off his suit with his hands. He quickly looked out the window over at Phil, who was writing on a white board this time. They both ended up buying them, not wanting to waste any more paper.  
'_I thought you weren't going prom?_'  
'_I don't really want to. I'd much prefer to stay here and text you._'  
'_Don't worry. You go and have fun._'  
'_I'm not going to have fun. You won't be there._'  
'_I don't have a date. But you do._'  
'_Fine, I'll go. See you later._'

Dan smiled and waved at Phil, picking up his phone with his other hand and placing it in his pocket. He felt it vibrate as soon as he left his room.  
'_I forgot to mention, you look great! You should wear that suit more often :P x_'  
'_What, this old thing? It's just something I threw on ;) I bet you'd look good in a suit! x_'  
'_Oh Dan :P x_'

xxx

As the night started, Dan was already bored. His girl friend wasn't speaking to him for whatever reason, and had gone off with her friends somewhere. He was sat at a table with a drink and his phone in front of him.  
He quickly sent a '_Help me, I'm bored._' to Phil, before sitting back and looking around. He saw his girl friend talking away to another guy, one of the 'jocks'. He sighed, taking a swift sip from his glass, crossing his arms and hunching his shoulders on the table.  
He soon noticed everyone's attention had turned to the entrance of the great hall, and the people had separated into two big groups. Dan stood up, wondering what was happening, when he saw Phil walking through the middle staring right at him. Dan immediately walked over, and paused. Every pair of eyes were on them two.  
"Hey, Dan!" He could hear his girl friend shout from the crowd, she moved through and grabbed his arm. Dan ignored her, if she could ignore him then he could ignore her.  
"I'm sorry, I don't think this is working out between us. I think it's best we see other people." Dan said.  
Her mouth dropped. She then huffed and ran off. Shielding her face as she did.

Dan turned to Phil, "I'm sorry about that."  
Phil smiled slightly at Dan, a few of the people who were staring soon went back to their own business, but Dan and Phil stayed where they were. Phil shoved his hand in his pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and held it up for Dan to see.

'_I'm in love with you._'

Dan gasped, before pulling out a folded piece of paper from _his _pocket and unfolding it_. _His paper also read the same thing, which made Phil smile from ear to ear. Dan folded his up and placed it back in his pocket, the same for Phil.

The rest of the night was perfect. They danced together, and enjoyed each others company. Dan walked with Phil back to Phil's room, hugging before reluctantly pulling away. Before Dan turned to leave, Phil coughed. Dan stopped and turned around, facing Phil again.

"Th-thank you. For everything." He said, his voice was more than a whisper. And like his features and personality, it was beautiful.  
Dan grinned, "Anytime."  
Phil pulled Dan in for another hug, Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's waist, lightly pressing a kiss on Phil's fringe-covered forehead.  
"You're the first to hear my voice." Phil confessed, snuggling into Dan's shoulder.  
"I think it's beautiful. _You're _beautiful."  
Phil looked up at Dan and smiled, "I-I don't think you're that bad-looking either."  
"Hey!" Dan laughed, he watched as Phil stuck his tongue out. Phil swiftly pecked Dan's lips and moved out of his embrace.  
"Thank you, again."  
"You're very welcome, love."  
Phil waved before entering his dorm. Leaving an ecstatic Dan out in the corridor. He grinned all the way back to his own dorm, going straight to the room and checking his texts.  
'_I can't stop saying THANK YOU! But really, it was a great night, thanks :3 x_'  
'_It's fine! :3 and yes it was, thanks for turning up :] xx_'  
'_You're welcome :3 good night love xx_'  
_'Sweet dreams xx_'

* * *

OK so I had no idea how to end it... so I decided to end it with cheesy fluff c:  
Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it xoxo


End file.
